defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Kealec Resdon
Kealec was an eloquent human male officer in several factions of the Scarlet Crusade. He was born in a small estate not far from Darrowshire as part of a large family of minor nobility and land ownership. In times of peace he found his time most well spent as a politician, scribe and scholar - where as in times of war he would rally to the call of the kingdom or the alliance as a cunning wizard. Biography Early life Up to into his early teenage years the boy enjoyed a peaceful youth spent with his large family in the wealth and prosperity in the remote Kingdom of Lordaeron. The war with the invading Orcs finally coming to their lands, his father Renak Resdon answered the call of the King his new formed Alliance of Elves, Dwarves and men. Though pained by his father departing, the young boy strenghtened his resolve and he vowed to take care of his family in his father’s stead - aswell as finish his studies within the chapel of Stratholme until his return. Lost to the Light Despite being a capable student, Kealec found difficulty in absorbing the ways of the Light as his teachers instructed him. Easily carried away by the far more imaginative and exciting reading material regarding the history of magi and the arcane arts, his studies began to suffer. Reading deeper into the mysteries of Azeroth and what paths other than the Holy Light laid out for him to grasp, the boy his curiosity got the better of him. One dramatic experiment expelled him from the chapel lectures for undetermined time, but worse: Whatever meager calling over the Light Kealec had mastered before had seemed lost to him. Hesitating not for a moment in his powerless state, Kealec travelled west to apply as a mages apprentice in the great magocracy of Dalaran where with new determination he swore to learn the skills and knowledge required to defend his family and his people. Student of the Arcane The time spent studying in Dalaran shaped Kealec from the boy puzzled about his destiny to the enigmatic and curious personality he is today. Be it fate or sheer luck, the incident which left him without a path to walk so many years had set him in the place he truely belonged. Over the years he rose from apprentice to novice, gradually but with certain determination - he began discovering talents and passions he had not realized he had before. He shaped his ability to speak eloquently, swaying entire rooms filled with stubborn scholars to his viewpoints by simple choise of words alone. He discovered a passion for politics and governing large groups of citizens. Though of all these interests he discovered an interest for a single more world-defining entity: The female gender. Unfortunately the years spent chasing elegant human and elven ladies passed quickly and ended abruptly. Call to War Coming the events unfolding towards the Third War Kealec found him facing the same difficult decision he could recall his father making more than a decade ago. He chose to join the defensive forces of Lordaeron and take the fight to the undead scourge, a goal he persuaded for many years onward by joining with the Scarlet Crusade. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Mages Category:Warlocks Category:Males Category:Alliance Characters